


Toxic

by LuvEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEreri/pseuds/LuvEreri
Summary: 2 boys and a toxic relationship. Levi and Eren have been together ever since they met at the nightclub. At first, their relationship was stable, until Eren started getting possessive.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fans).



> this is to satisfy your thirst for now while you wait for an update on Sad Songs. Enjoy i don’t like doing one shots

“But but you can’t leave me again!”

“Yes I can!” He shouts, “You can’t control me!” Walking out the front door. 

I drop my face into my hands as I fall to my knees. Sobs wrack my body. This was the fifth time this week. As the feeling of abandonment course through my veins, I stand. Going to our bed, I wrap my blanket around myself and cry into his pillow. It still smelled of his cologne. 

Hearing the phone ring, I wake up. I pick the phone up. 5 missed calls. Checking the time, I realized how long I’ve been asleep. A door slams in the front room startling me. Walking out the room, I see Eren swaying back and forth. 

“Where’d you go?” I ask worried. “It’s 2:41 in the morning.”

“None of your business! Come here.”

I walk towards him and before I could check over him, I’m cradled in his arms. “Eren–”

“I missed you.” He interrupts. “I’m missed you so much.”

And just like that I was back under his spell. In the back of my mind I knew this was bad, but the fresh smell of his cologne, the tightness of his embrace, his deep voice, I was the fish on a hook. 

“Let’s go to bed.” I suggest pulling him towards our room. 

“No! Let stay out here.”

Listening to him, I lead him to the couch. Lying down, he pulls me into his chest. “I love you.”

These were the only times he would say those 3 words. The same three words that keep me in this abusive cycle. 

“Let’s go to sleep.” Eren suggest with lust in his tone. 

Flipping ius so I was under him, he starts kissing and sucking on my neck. That’s how the rest of the night went. With him pounding into me and me lost in his world. 

•••

“Eren we need more paper towels.”

“I thought we were here for food?”

“Yeah, but–”

“Don’t worry your little tail. I’ll get them.”

As he grabs the towels, I make my way to the register. Coming up behind me he squeezes my butt, “Eren I’m still sore.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t put my hand on your butt. Unless–”

“Next.” The cashier calls out delaying the argument. 

As Eren places everything on the conveyor belt, I check to make sure everything was the right prices. 

“How are you today, sir?” The cashier asks trying to start a conversation.

“Fine.” I reply paying close attention to the prices. 

“Are you doing anything later?”

“Not really. That was suppose to be $1.50.”

“Sorry about that. How about I take you to dinner?”

“I’m ready to pay.” I reply not listening to him. 

Paying I grab as many bags as I could carry leaving the rest to Eren. Taking a peek at him I could tell something was bothering him. After the walk to the apartment, I ask him what’s wrong while we put the bags away. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He says sternly slamming the freezer door. Figuring he didn’t want to be bothered, I finished putting the rest of the bags away. As Eren prepared to leave, I tried to ask him some more, but before I knew it he was gone. While he was out I cleaned anything that I could get my hands on. Just as I finished placing books back, Eren burst through the door. 

“Eren where did you–” Suddenly I was on the floor holding my cheek. He must be drunk again. 

“So you don’t love me anymore!?” Eren shouts grabbing my upper arm. “So you want to leave me!?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw the way that cashier looked at you earlier. Flirting with you. Wanting you get in your pants. Wanting to keep you. Did you like that?”

“Eren I didn’t even I didn’t even know he was flirting with me!”

“It doesn’t matter!” He screams shaking me. “You didn’t even notice? As now you’re yelling at me? Do you even love me?”

As he leaves the room in two pieces, I stay shattered in many. This hasn’t happened before, but it wasn’t this bad. I follow him into the kitchen, “Eren I’m– what are you doing?”

Eren was holding a knife to his wrist. “Eren–”

“No!” He interrupts, “You don’t love me! There’s no reason to be alive then!”

“But that’s the thing, Eren. I do lové you! Even though you have put me through heartache after heartache I still love you.” I confess as tears roll down my face. “This shit hurts. I’m always afraid of what you're going to be like when you’re like this, but after those three measly words I run back to you. And since you barely say it anyways it just makes me stay even more. And I just wish you would see how hard I’m struggling to make you happy. I don’t even know if you even truly love me.”

This seemed to sober him up. Before I knew it he was running towards me. ”Eren wait–”

Suddenly pain spread around my side abdomen. Looking down the hilt of the knife was touching the skin. I glance at Eren. His void of emotion. As I fall down he finally reacts. 

“Levi! I– what– I’m so–”

I place my finger over his mouth. “It’s alright. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not! You have a knife in you! We need to– I need to–”

“You don’t need to do anything. Everything will be okay.” I say as my vision blurs. “As long as you know I’ll always love…”

“No! Don’t die! You can’t die…” Eren shouts while his tears finally run down his face. “I never got to tell you I really do love you.”

He stands pacing the length of the kitchen . Thoughts race through his mind, thought after thought after thought. When his head clears, he decides to go to sleep, but since he’s been with Levi, he hasn’t been able to sleep alone. 

He picks up Levi’s lifeless body bridal style ad carries him to the bedroom. “Let’s lie down, Levi.”

In the bedroom, he lays Levi down before stripping out his bloody clothes. Laying down, he pulls Levi close to himself before falling asleep. As the days went by, Eren would feed, bathe, dress, and even talk to Levi. One night he even had sex with the body. This all happened in the time span of a week. The morning of the eighth day, Eren went shopping. “ Don’t worry, babe, I’ll get you something for this awful smell. I know you don’t like the dirty smell.”

Grabbing his keys, Eren left the apartment in high hopes of pleasing the dead body that would soon be left to rot in peace. On the way to the store, Eren saw a little girl cross the street alone just as an 18 wheeler barrels down the street. Realizing the little girls danger, Eren ran toward her and successfully pushed her out the way with a price. Swiftly Eren’s thrown in the street paralyzed from the neck down bleeding out, but the pain in his heart was no where close to any physical pain. He would never see his lover again, dead or alive. 

As he began to close his eyes, a light flashed blurring his vision even more. For a moment, a figure appeared. With eyes the color of shimmering stones. “Levi?”


End file.
